Happy Birthday Park Channieee
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: No Summary... hanya fanfiction special ulang tahun Chan Oppa yang telat banget updatenya./Friendship/YAOI/BL fic/This is Nagisha present


Happy Birthday Park Channieee...

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other cast : KyuMin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Eunhyuk

Genre : Friendship, Little romance

Rated : K+

All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love(BL), OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

-Special for Chanyeol Birthday Present—

Start Story

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Channie... Ireonna Chagiyaa.."

"Euunggghh..."

Channie atau Park Chanyeol nama lengkapnya hanya sedikit menggeliat ketika suara merdu sang Eomma menyapa indra pendengarannya. Semerdu apapun suara Eommanya, sama sekali tak bisa mengusik tidurnya. Chanyeol justru semakin menarik selimut tebalnya dan menggelungkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

"Channie..." suara sang Eomma kembali terdengar dan mulai terkesan merajuk. Namun Chanyeol tetap tak peduli. Matanya sudah terlalu berat karena ia baru tidur jam 2 tadi malam. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan saja sahabat tersayangnya yaitu Byun Baekhyun yang semalaman minta di temani untuk mengobrol karena namja berparas imut itu terserang insomnia dadakan. Hhhhahh... Chanyeol memang paling tidak bisa menolak kalau itu permintaan dari Baekhyun. kalau Baekhyun, jangan harap dia akan mau.

"Kalau kau tak mau bangun, Eomma akan menyuruh Baekkie yang datang kesini untuk membangunkanmu loh.." ancam Eomma Chanyeol. Mendengar nama 'Chingu' tersayangnya disebut, Chanyeol membuka sedikit mata sebelah kanannya.

"Aku bangun Eomma." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Nah, itu baru Aegyea kesayangan Eomma." setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol bisa mendengar derap langkah Eommanya yang berjalan menjauhi kamarnya. Dengan sedikit mendengus, Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan mengacak-acak surai coklatnya yang sudah di potong pendek. Bahkan rambutnya yang awalnya panjang, bisa jadi sependek inipun atas permintaan Baekhyun. huh... kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang tak pernah bisa berkutik.

Chanyeol pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan dengan malas mengambil handuknya yang tersampir di kursi meja belajarnya. Tanpa sengaja, mata bulatnya melihat angka di kalendar yang sengaja ia bulati. '27 november'. Tinggal H-1 lagi maka dirinya akan menginjak usia 15 tahun. Waahhh... bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan masuk SMA—mengingat sekarang status kepelajarannya ialah tingkat akhir SunShine Junior High School. Dan juga, sangat-sangat-sangaaatt tidak terasa kalau ia dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat selama 10 tahun. Kira-kira, hadiah macam apa yang akan di dapatnya dari sahabat kentalnya itu ya? Ehmmm... Apa Jaket? Atau jam tangan? Ani... bisa saja Jersey dari tim sepakbola favoritenya? Huahhhh... atau ci—

"Aishh.. pikir apa sih aku." Chanyeol mengetuk kepalanya sendiri karena mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh dipagi yang cerah ini.

"CHANNIEEEE! APA KAU MAU TERLAMBAT?" Chanyeol langsung terlonjak dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

"Ne Eomma. Aku sedang pakai Shampoo." Balas Chanyeol sambil membuka pakaiannya dengan sedikit tergesa. Sesabar-sabarnya sang eomma, sepengasih nan penyayangnya wanita itu, dia tetap saja bisa menjadi segalak macam kalau kesabarannya sudah habis—dan Chanyeol paling takut hal itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memakai sepatunya tergesa-gesa dengan bibirnya yang menggigit selembar roti. Terlihat di ujung rotinya yang terlihat basah oleh air liurnya sendiri. Park Kyuhyun, sang Appa hanya bisa mendelik jijik pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Lain kali contohlah adikmu yang bisa bangun pagi dan sudah berangkat sejak tadi, Chanyeol-ah." Nasihat sang Appa bijak.

"Eummhh.." balas Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol melepas rotinya sebentar untuk berpamitan. "Eomma-Appa, aku pergi dulu."

"Nde. Hati-hati Chagiya." Ucap Sungmin—Eomma Chanyeol. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah ceroboh putranya itu.

Di halaman rumah, Chanyeol langsung menyambar sepeda roda dua kesayangannya dan mengayuh sepeda itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Setidaknya Chanyeol belum mau mati karena kebut-kebutan. Dia juga perlu untuk menikmati alam dari karya Tuhan. Ckckck... Chanyeol memang namja yang unik.

"Channie.." baru beberapa meter Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya, ia langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang namja mungil dengan paras imut sekaligus cantik sedang mengayuh sepeda seperti dirinya. Namja mungil itu melambai-lambai ke arahnya dengan ekspresi ceria yang polos. A-oh... itu benar-benar wajah yang paling menyejukkan bagi hati Chanyeol. dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas memperlihatkan giginya yang besar dan putih itu, Chanyeol membalas lambaian namja mungil itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa namja imut itu dengan manisnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekkie." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengusak kepala namja imut yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Channie jangan begitu! nanti aku jadi tidak tampan lagi." protes Baekhyun sambil mem-poutkan bibir mungilnya. Aihhh... Chanyeol rasanya hampir tak tahan melihatnya.

"Kau memang tidak tampan. Kau itu cantik. " Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerling jahil.

"Yak!.." Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol sekeras-kerasnya, namun berhubung tubuh Chanyeol yang cenderung bongsor—karena lebih besar dari anak seusianya—pukulan keras itu hanya di anggap pukulan manja.

"Sudah ayo berangkat. Kita sudah cukup kesiangan loh." Kata Chanyeol dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya lebih dahulu.

"Ya! Tunggu aku Channie." Protes Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Channie..." panggil Baekhyun sambil memarkir sepedanya. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ne?" Chanyeol berbalik dengan gaya sok coolnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkikik dengan tingkah konyol Chanyeol. ia berlari kecil untuk sampai di hadapan Chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang menyentuh sudut bibirnya. di tambah lagi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Ada selai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum polos. Ia mengelapkan tangannya di ujung kemeja Chanyeol. hal ini lantas langsung membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yak! Kau ini. jangan melakukan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba dong." Chanyeol langsung merangkul leher Baekhyun dengan gerakan memilintir.

"Wae?" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya. "Ah! jangan-jangan Channie malu ya. Hihihi..." goda Baekhyun. tanpa sadar mulai muncul rona merah tipis di pipi Chanyeol.

"Wahh.. Aku benar. Jangan-jangan..."

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun, kutelan kau." Baekhyun langsung berlari cepat untuk menghindar dari kejaran Chanyeol.

"Uuuhhh... Channie berdebar. Hahahaha..."

'kau tidak mengerti Baek... aku benar-benar berdebar. Ini bukan candaan ataupun lelucon." Batin Chanyeol sedikit sedih. Baekhyun memang sangat tidak peka. dia hanya menganggap godaannya itu lelucon biasa tanpa sadar isi hati Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Channie-ya... nanti malam kita akan makan malam di luar ne. Jadi jangan pulang terlalu sore. Oke..." ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala putranya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tetap melahap nasi goreng yang menjadi menu sarapan paginya.

"Hyung-ie bisa aja Baekhyun hyung yang imut itu juga." Sehun—adik Chanyeol yang masih kelas 5 sd pun ikut bicara.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan mengajaknya bocah." Balas Chanyeol ketus. Memang sih, Chanyeol tahu kalau selain dirinya, Sehun juga cukup terobsesi pada Baekhyun. astagaa.. pesona Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa. Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol tak boleh membiarkan adiknya untuk suka pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu miliknya. Titik!

Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca koran hanya bisa menggeleng saat mendengar potongan percakapan antara kedua putranya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari kecil di koridor untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Terlihat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa dan itu sungguh terlihat imut bagi Chanyeol. tanpa sadar, namja tinggi itu tersenyum.

"Baekkie..." Panggil Chanyeol sambil menyentuh lengan Baekhyun. namja imut itu pun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol. tanpa aba-aba ia langsung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan sayang. Chanyeol hanya bisa memasang ekspresi O.O bersama Kyungsoo. kenapa Chanyeol jadi mirip Kyungsoo? ckckck..

"Happy Birhtday." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol-Ssi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah."

"Baekkie, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Bye..." Kyungsoo pun pamit pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua saja.

"Baekkie, nanti malam kau ikut kan ke acara makan malam keluargaku?" kata Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Nde? Ah... Mianhae Channie-ya. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Daehyun. Sebagai gantinya kita makan malam berdua saja di hari lain, ne?"

"Wae? Kau ada urusan apa dengan anggota kelinci matoki itu? ini kan ulang tahunku Baek. Masa kau lebih memilihnya sih daripada diriku."

"Mianhae Channie. Janjiku dan Daehyun sudah dibuat sejak 3 hari yang lalu. aku tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja."

"Uuhhh... bagaimana bisa kau memilih dia dibanding sahabat 10 tahunmu ini." Chanyeol masih saja merajuk dengan manjanya pada Baekhyun. Ia pun mengguncang-guncangkan lengan mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan canggung. Bagaimana ini? dia tetap saja tidak bisa menuruti kemauan Chanyeol.

"Mian Channie."

"Huh... Yasudahlah. Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol menghentikan rajukannya dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Channie..." panggil Baekhyun namun hal itu tak dihiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Namja itu tetap saja berjalan tanpa menoleh sekalipun. "Mianhae..." lirih Baekhyun sambil menunduk. tidak lama, namja mungil itupun lebih memilih berjalan pergi ke arah yang sama dengan arah perginya Chanyeol tadi. menuju ke kelas mereka.—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di kelas yang sama.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday Channie... Happy birthday Channie... Happy birthday uri aegyea. Happy Birthday my chagi." Sungmin bernyanyi dengan riangnya lalu langsung mencium pipi putra tersayangnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. sedangkan Sehun, dia terlalu sibuk menatap kue ulang tahun tiga tingkat yang dipesankan Sungmin khusus untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol.

"Hyung-ie... cepatlah tiup lilinnya lalu potong kuenya. Aku sudah lapar" Ujar Sehun.

Tuk...

"Bocah tidak sopan. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak ikut bernyanyi untuk Hyungmu tadi."

"Eommaaaa..." Sehun mengaduh dan langsung merajuk setelah Sungmin menjitak kepalanya. Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya dengan imutnya dan hal ini sukses membuat Sungmin gemas dan beralih mengecup bibir putra bungsunya.

"Mianhae... maafkan Eomma ne? My Little Aegyea." Sungmin memeluk Sehun dengan gemasnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu justru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah labil dan berlebihan istrinya. Ckckck... sikapnya itu sangat memanjakan kedua putra mereka. kapan putranya dewasa kalau diperlakukan seperti bayi terus? Sepertinya setelah ini, Kyuhyun harus menegur Sungmin karena sikap 'terlalu memanjakan anak'-nya.

"Ekhem... Kau ingin apa untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini Yeol?" memang berbeda dengan Sungmin ataupun Baekhyun yang selalu memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'Channie', Kyuhyun lebih suka memanggil nama putra sulungnya 'Chanyeol' ataupun sengaja ia singkat pun menjadi 'Yeol'. Lebih terdengar dewasa dan tidak terkesan sedang memanggil bayi. Hey! Putranya sudah 15 Tahun. bukan bayi yang baru lahir lagi.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan lesu. "Tidak usah, Appa." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali Hyung. Biasanya kau punya sangat banyak permintaan. Ah! bagaimana kalau aku yang mintakan saja? eummm... pesawat remote controle yang paling baru sekarang sangat keren loh." Kata Sehun dengan semangat '45 nya.

"Hunnie Chagi, sekarang ulang tahun Channie Hyung. Jadi jangan memintakan hal yang kau inginkan pada Appa, Ne?" Ujar Sungmin. "sekarang biarkan Channie Hyungmu yang mengutarakan keinginannya."

"Aku..." Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya dengan mimik wajah memelas. "Aku ingin..."—rasanya lidah Chanyeol kelu dan sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya. "Baekkie..."

Bola mata Sungmin dan Sehun langsung membola mendengar permintaan Chanyeol sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tingkah anaknya yang sedang menginjak masa-masa puber itu. masa-masa jatuh cinta. Hahayy...

Jujur Chanyeol sedang galau sekarang. Dia membayangkan apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang dan bersama siapa? Daehyun kah? Aishhh... sebegitu tak berartinya kah dirinya di mata Baekhyun sampai-sampai namja imut itu lebih memilih seekor, ani! Maksudnya seorang namja jelmaan kelinci yang berasal dari planet matoki. Namja sok keren yang merupakan anggota boyband eksis bernama BAP di sekolahnya. Demi telinganya yang besar dan tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi, Chanyeol akan menjadi anti-fan dari BAP setelah ini.

.

.

Klikk !

.

.

Chanyeol sedikit bingung di sela-sela lamunannya karena lampu restoran yang tiba-tiba mati. Astaga! Apa Appanya salah pilih restoran? Mana mungkin kan restoran bintang lima—kata Appanya—seperti ini belum bayar listrik sampai-sampai mati lampu begini.

"Hyung-ie... lihat ke depan."suara Sehun yang cempreng lantas membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah yang di tujukan Sehun tadi. bola mata Chanyeol membulat antara terkejut, tak percaya, tak disangka, surprise dan aneka ungkapan atas kejutan lainnya.

"Happy Birthday to My Lovely Bestfriend Park Chanyeol." terlihat di depan sana—tepatnya di panggung, seorang namja imut yang Chanyeol galau-galaukan sedang ber dress code ala anak perempuan yang imut.

Dress baby blue selutut dan sepatu hak dengan warna senada. Rambut Wig berwarna coklat yang di kuncir dua. Eyeliner tebal yang menghiasi mata cantik namja itu. Seandainya namja imut itu tak berbicara tadi, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan mengenali itu Baekhyun-Nya yang seorang NAMJA. Astagaa... Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun memang sudah seharusnya terlahir sebagai yeoja, Bukan namja.

Dan tak jauh dari Baekhyun terdapat seorang namja yang sejak tadi Chanyeol maki-maki. Namja itu duduk di kursi dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya.

Tringgg... di awali dengan sebuah petikan gitar dari Daehyun—namja itu. Baekhyun pun memulai dengan nyanyian di lirik pertamanya. Namja imut itu terus saja menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang khusus di berikan kepada sang tokoh utama.

_Neomu haengbokhan moseup nae yeope inneun neo_

_Oneureul gidaryeosseo neoui saengireul_

_Nal boneun neoui misoga oh neomu neomu nuni busyeo_

_Neol wihaeseo nan jeo byeoreul ttada jugo sipeo_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Areumdaun nae sarang_

_Baby, only for you_

_Niga isseo haengbokhae_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Oneulcheoreom yeongwonhi_

_Baby, only for you_

_Urin hamkke halgeoya_

Baekhyun memberikan Wink ke arah Chanyeol lalu berpose imut ke arah namja itu. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Sesang mueotboda deo naege sojunghan neo_

_Neol wihae junbihan mam badajugenni_

_Nal boneun neoui misoga oh neomu neomu nuni busyeo_

_Neol wihaeseo nan jeo byeoreul ttada jugo sipeo_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Areumdaun nae sarang_

_Baby, only for you_

_Niga isseo haengbokhae_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Oneulcheoreom yeongwonhi_

_Baby, only for you_

_Urin hamkke halgeoya_

.

~~Happy birthday-BAP~~

Baekhyun berjalan pelan hingga sampai di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia menekuk salah satu kakinya dan sedikit membungkuk sambil memberikan sebuah mawar merah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati dan segera bangkit berdiri. Baekhyun pun juga menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga ia dan Chanyeol kini berdiri berhadapan.

Baekhyun menjinjitkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Happy Birthday Channie..." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun pun mencium Chanyeol lagi tapi kali ini di pipi kanannya.

"Dan Mianhae karena tadi siang membohongimu. Jelaslah aku lebih memilih sahabat 10 tahunku dibandingkan Daehyun. Aku hanya minta bantuannya untuk mengsukseskan surprise ulang tahun untukmu ini."

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis terharu dengan hadiah spesial yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya. Ia langsung menghambur untuk memeluk sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Gomawo Baekkie..."

"Dan satu lagi, sesuai keinginanmu minggu lalu, aku memakai pakaian yeoja ini. apakah cocok? Kau suka?"

"Nde... aku suka. Sangat suka. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau kau namja. Gomawo Baekkie."

"Bodoh! Meski begitu, aku tetap saja namja." Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Ne... kau namja sekaligus yeoja."

"Channie..." rajuk Baekhyun manja.

"Ia-ia... kau namja Baekkie."

"Hihihi..." Baekhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Saking menghayatinya, ia pun menutup matanya. "Gomawo Chanyeol-ah. karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabat terbaikku selama 10 tahun ini. Semoga kau selalu panjang umur dan kita bisa bersahabat terus. Bersahabat sampai sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, 100 tahun yang akan datang bahkan 1000 tahun yang akan datang. Kalaupun nanti kita mati dan terlahir kembali, semoga kita tetap menjadi sahabat ne? Saranghae my bestfriend."

"Nado Saranghaeyo..." walaupun hati Chanyeol sedikit sakit mendengar pengharapan Baekhyun. bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin selamanya dianggap sebagai 'sahabat' oleh Baekhyun. ia ingin lebih dari itu. sebuah status yang lebih serius dan semakin serius sampai akhirnya mereka akan hidup bersama selamanya.

Namun sepertinya malam ini terlalu indah untuk di rusak. Jadi untuk saat ini saja, Chanyeol akan menikmatinya. Menikmati pelukan dari Baekhyun. menikmati kasih sayang Baekhyun yang begitu besar untuknya walaupun itu hanya sebatas sahabat. Selama Baekhyun melihatnya dan memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya, itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. untuk saat ini saja, Chanyeol akan merasa ini semua sudah cukup.

Menyayangi dan selalu menyayangi sahabatnya yang imut, polos dan menggemaskan.

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun... ini aku ucapkan sebagai namja yang mencintaimu. Kuharap suatu saat, kau bisa membalasnya dengan mencintaiku juga tapi dari sisi yang berbeda. Bukan sebagai sahabat melainkan satu-satu namja yang ada di hatimu."

FIN

.

.

Omake :

Satu minggu yang lalu ...

Sore yang indah dengan semburat oranye di langit. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjang Baekhyun sambil memainkan gitarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sedang membaca komik di lantai. Namja imut itu hanya bersadar di sisi ranjang dekat Chanyeol.

"Ah! Channie..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu hal.

"Ne?" sahut Chanyeol sambil tetap memetik-metik senar gitarnya.

"Satu minggu lagi kau ulang tahun kan? hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku? kalau aku bisa maka akan aku penuhi." Kata Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah menyingkirkan komiknya entah kemana dan sekarang sudah naik ke atas ranjang. Chanyeol terpaksa bergeser untuk memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa. cukup kau ada dihari itu saja sudah cukup kok Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Huhh... katakan saja Channie. Kau ingin apa. aku pasti berikan kok."

"Baiklah... eummm, aku ingin Jaket mahal, Sepatu bola keluaran terbaru, Jersey pemain bola favoriteku dan tanda tangannya member boyband Super Junior. Bagaimana?"

"Huh... kau pikir aku bank apa? itu kan barang-barang mahal dan sulit di dapatkan. Adakah yang lain Channie? Kalau yang kau sebutkan tadi, uangku pasti tak akan cukup."

"hemmm... ah! bagaimana kalau dresscode."

"Nde?"

"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untukku sambil memakai pakaian anak perempuan. Lalu kau menyerahkan bunga untukku dan mencium pipi kiri dan kananku."

"Huh... kau pikir kau itu flower boy sampai aku harus begitu untukmu? Iiihhhh..." Baekhyun bergedik geli.

"Hahahahaha... Aku hanya bercanda Baekkie. Aku kan sudah bilang, tak ada apapun yang kunginkan untuk saat ini. kalaupun ada, aku yakin kau tak akan sanggup memenuhinya."

Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipi chubbynya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Sedikit sebal dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. padahal kan ia menawarkannya baik-baik dan dengan niat tulus. kenapa responnya sangat tidak asik seperti itu? menyebalkan.

"Sudah jangan cemberut." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Hentikan." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol cepat-cepat.

"Baekkie-ya jangan marah." Chanyeol mencolek pinggang Baekhyun dengan jahil.

"Channie geli." Protes Baekhyun. namun hal ini justru membuat niat jahil Chanyeol meningkat. Ia justru semakin gencar mencolek dan bahkan menggelitiki Baekhyun.

"Channie... hahahaha... geli."

"Jangan marah..."

"Tidak. aku kesal."

"Yasudah. akan kugelitiki terus sampai kau tak marah lagi padaku."

"Channieee..."

Tok Tok Tok

"Baekkie-ya, Chanyeol-ah apakah kalian ingin semangka? Eomma sudah memotongnya." Suara Eomma Baekkie—Eunhyuk dari balik pintu pun menyadarkan keduanya. Baekhyun langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya.

"Eomma, Chanyeol jahat padaku." adu Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar kamar dan memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Nde?"

"Ani! Dia bohong Eomma. aku hanya menggelitikinya karena Baekhyun ngambek tanpa alasan padaku." elak Chanyeol sambil berlari ke arah Eunhyuk juga.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Sudah, ayo makan semangka. Rasanya manis dan segar loh."

"Ne Eomma."

Chanyeol pun langsung menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan eommanya dan membawa namja itu turun bersama.

Eunhyuk yang melihat pola tingkah putra imutnya dan sahabat baik putranya itupun hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar anak-anak."

The End

Finished : 26/11/2013

Words : 3.008

Updated : 19/01/2014

seharusnya FF ini aku updated special birthdaynya Channie Oppa. namun berhubung sudah lewat suangaaaattt jauh jadi aku ga ingin ucap-ucapan ya. banyak banget kesibukan di bulan november sampai bikin kepala mau pecah.

ketika uas telah berakhir dan memasuki masa liburan, aku mulai buka laptop, dan FFn tidak bisa dibuka. kalau katanya sih terkena internet positif atau apalah itu. sumpah aku bingung banget. ga tau mau gimana. di tambah lagi modem rusak. astaga lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

pokoknya ini aku update dari Hp. Mianhae kalau banyak Typo, aku sih berharap tidak. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh dan jelek.

Kamsahamnida Readers-nim.


End file.
